


The Look in Your Eyes

by bearmara



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Drawing, F/M, Kissing, Loki cares, Loki won't wear comfortable clothes, Love Confession, Making out in a closet, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Thor is a bit annoying, Tony is a punk, lovebirds, reindeer games, tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearmara/pseuds/bearmara
Summary: You are an amazing artist and one day you decide to draw your dear friend Loki. Much to your embarrassment, he sees the drawing and afterwards starts to avoid you. Why is he being so distant?





	The Look in Your Eyes

If there was one thing I hated more than anything else, it was a blank sheet of paper, perfectly sharpened pencils, and absolutely no idea of what to draw.

Living in Stark Tower didn't really give you a lot of ideas for art pieces, unless it was a piece of Tony's tech which had a million and one details of which I was NOT in the mood to draw.

My empty thinking was interrupted by the godly brother duo barging into the tower, the older leading the way and the younger trudging behind him. My heart sped up a few too many beats for comfort which made me fear for my health.

A few months ago, I developed a crush on the trickster god. But what was worse was everyone in the tower knew it, except for the man himself.

Curling my insecurities into my body, I tried to avoid any and all eye contact with the soap opera brother team.

"Good morning, (Y/n)!" Thor's booming voice echoed in my ears, making the organs in my chest rattle.

"And some people wonder why they call you the God of Thunder." I sneered under my breath.

Loki's hypnotic laugh was more soft on the ears and sent a pleasant shiver down my spine.

"Oh, I have missed your clever wit." Loki's words of flattery made my cheeks heat up like the middle of July.

Thor rolled his eyes and exited the way he came, leaving me and the man haunting my dreams alone in the same room. The brothers had been away for a few weeks on Asgard, due to urgent business with their father. I would be lying if I said I hadn't missed seeing Loki every day.

Loki sat on a chair on the opposite side of the room, picked up a book, and began to read. My eyes wandered down his attire. There was no possible way it was comfortable. I had tried on many occasions to introduce him to the ways of Midgardian comfort clothing, such as sweaters and pajamas, but he always refused.

Without even realizing what I was doing, my pencil starting sketching away the scene in front of me. I only looked up a few times for a reminder of certain details on his face.

Two hours of comfortable silence and my masterpiece was finished. I sat back and smiled and the finished product.

"What are you smiling at?" Loki's voice startled me, sending me to my feet.

Stupidly, I shoved my sketchbook against my chest and shook my head in a dismissing response. 

"What are you hiding over there?"

He stood and started making his way towards me. I followed his actions, taking several steps in the opposite direction and tightening my grip on my sketchbook.

"Nothing Loki, never your mind."

I tried to turn and leave, but Loki's strong hand grabbed me. Without saying anything, Loki leaned into me, his warm breath brushing against my skin. His close proximity brought back that all too familiar feeling of warmth on my face. In a moment of stupidity of loss of my guard, I loosened my grip on the sketch book, allowing the trickster to snatch it from my grasp.

I furiously dove for it, trying to grab it back, but it was no use. He was much too tall and he had already seen the drawing.

Loki seemed to freeze, his eyes fixed on the sketch like it held the secrets of the universe and he was trying to drink up all the information he could. Eventually, he looked down to me, realizing how close we still were.

He stepped away from me, clearing this throat and handing my sketchbook back to me. He simply said,

"You have a very beautiful talent."

Then left the room without another word or another glance.

~~~

Several weeks went by and all I knew was Loki was avoiding me.

Every time we'd pass each other in the hall, he kept his head down and said nothing. He was eating in his room and wouldn't come out when the team would hang out. Thor usually  _dragged_ him out if his room, but now he was putting up a real fight in his extreme distaste to probably ever face me again.

One night, however, Thor threatened Loki with something he could not refuse. I didn't quite hear what it was, but it was enough to make Loki instantly, and begrudgingly, follow his brother down to the commons area.

Two hours and several beers later, everyone was a little bit tipsy. That's when Tony got the brilliant idea:

"Hey, you guys, we should play seven minutes in Heaven!"

I looked up at the billionaire, "What are we? A bunch of horny twelve year olds?"

Tony glared at me, "No,  _(Y/n),_ we are a bunch of horny thirty something years olds who want to have a good time. Don't be a wuss!"

Nat and I, being the only two girls in the room, made eye contact. We silently agreed that was something neither of us wanted to do.

"Tony, I speak for both Nat and myself when I say neither of us want to do that."

Tony gave me a disappointed look, "Come on, (Y/n)! Where's your sense of adventure?!"

I rolled my eyes, "In my gut where it belongs, and it's telling me this is a bad idea."

Thor slapped his huge hand on my legs, "It's merely a game, (Y/n), there is not harm in it."

I cringed at how much a small gesture could hurt. I always forgot he was a freaking god, and a powerful one at that.

I shoved his hand off me, "Fine, but I have one rule: if one of you guys draws another dude, you  _have_  to go in the small closet and be uncomfortable for seven minutes."

The boys all seemed to think about my offer. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Loki smirking at me. I turned my gaze to meet his and he nodded to me, silently telling me I did a good job.

"Okay, fine!" Tony's voice drew my gaze away from Loki, "But you get to go first because of that."

I raised my hands in surrender, "Fine by me."

Tony left to get a bag of random items together and was back way quicker than I thought he would be. He held the bag up to me.

"Ladies first."

Rolling my eyes yet again, I reached into the bag, rummaged around for a few seconds, and retrieved one of the mysterious objects.

In my hand was a sparkling reindeer Christmas ornament.

"Looks like Reindeer Games is up!"

Before I could even think to object, both Loki and I were grabbed and thrown into the tiny closet together, the door locked behind us.

Being nothing more than a broom closet, our chests were forced to touch due to the lack of space anywhere.

I could feel my body temperature rising and I'm sure he could too. We did our best to avoid eye contact.

"If you are uncomfortable, I can-"

He cut me off, "May I ask you something?"

Taken aback, I could only nod. Even in the dim light, I knew he would be able to see my answer.

"Why did you choose to illustrate me?"

It was a bit of a loaded question, many of the responses were not ones I wished to share with him. I thought of how to answer for a few moments before opening my mouth.

"Your eyes."

His eyebrows furrowed, "My eyes?"

"Yes. They have an extremely unique look to them. The color is unlike any shade of blue I have ever seen and the wisdom behind them; it's as if you've lived for millions of years and have seen the universe grow into what it is."

Loki said nothing, he only stared in amazement.

"But they also hold a different side of the story. You have seen your fair share of horror and grief, more than most beings should ever have to endure."

At this point, even I couldn't control words from leaving my mouth if I tried.

"But the innocence behind them still remains, only shown to the few you have decided to trust. I know you shut everyone out Loki, and trust me, I get it, but the people who truly care about you are the ones who stick by your side. You have a brother who loves you and-"

"And you."

_What?_

Before I had time to think, Loki grasped my hips and slammed his lips onto mine, almost knocking the wind out of me. He backed me against the wall of the closet, mercilessly devouring my lips with his own. In my shock, I hadn't even considered the option of kissing back.

"Kiss me properly, woman," he growled, momentarily breaking the kiss.

Logic kicked in. My lips finally moved with his, my arms slithering up and around his neck. A groan of approval rumbled in the back of his throat, sending goosebumps down my entire body. A gasp left my mouth when he bit down on my bottom lip, allowing him to plunge his tongue inside, dominating mine instantly and exploring every crevice.

After several minutes of this intense make out session, we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Wrap it up, lovebirds, you have one minute left!" Tony's annoying voice shouted.

Loki pulled away first, smirking down at me thanks to his freakishly tall stature.

"You think I didn't notice your infatuation, (Y/n)?"

My breath hitched in my throat. "But I thought-"

"I am a god, Darling,  _never_  underestimate me." His voice lowered an octave with the word 'never'.

"I guess I'll have to watch myself from now on. And you."

"Indeed. And if you ever want me to model for you again, you know where to find me."

Just then, the door opened and we had to awkwardly walk out of the closet. I was more than certain both of our lips were as red as raspberries, especially after receiving a wink from Thor and a deadly smirk from Tony.

The evening carried on, the ridiculous game continuing which landed me back into the closet with Tony where he made me tell him the details of my visit with Loki. Everything just felt more..comfortable. Like the group was finally just some normal friends hanging out, despite backgrounds or mortality status.

And everything felt a little bit warmer with Loki's arm around my shoulder.


End file.
